


Claiming Shenangians

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Shorty Series [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cussing, Demonic Influence, Devil Trigger Sex, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Sass, TLC sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, cuteness, just a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: After meeting Dante and Vergil, Nero's Devil instincts kick into high gear.  He's proven himself capable, and all of him wants you to be his, but the last thing he wants to do is cause you problems.  Even if it takes pinning him down, you're going to make sure he understands he is all you'll ever want.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Female Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Shorty Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496582
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Claiming Shenangians

**Author's Note:**

> Love her heart, @valkyrjapride did a beautiful fanart collab with me on this piece! She can be found on tumblr at that name and on Twitter @valkyrjastolz.
> 
> @but-two-days-old provided the screenshots for reference, and I love his heart, too! 
> 
> Gosh, I had a hard time keeping myself from staring at him long enough to finish the fic!

_______

Things got very interesting very quickly, and you were thankful both you and Nero knew what was going on. Now that he had proved himself to you, his Devil instincts were more at the forefront than you had ever seen, and nothing short of a natural or demonic disaster would have been able to make him leave what he considered his territory. He had attached himself to you like a particularly clingy koala, which meant you weren’t leaving either. Nico was the only person he seemed willing to tolerate, and you knew it was because he recognized her both as part of his family _and_ as no threat. She teased him a bit but mostly left the two of you alone for the safety of all involved. 

Dante had only tried to visit once. You had given up on repairing the wall that he and Nero had destroyed, gave thanks that it wasn’t a major support for the house, and decided to turn it into an archway once the claiming nonsense was over. Your house probably couldn’t take a visit from Vergil, and he was smart enough not to try after the first time.

You had managed to talk to Vergil and Dante over the phone about the situation, and you understood it to be like human marriage but _so much more_. Vergil had warned you that a mate was literally ‘until death do you part.’ It wasn’t so strict in morals or anything of the sort as people _wanted_ human marriage to be, but it was simply that Nero would never feel for another the way he felt for you as long as you were alive. He also told you that, if you accepted Nero the way you seemed to, the same would apply to you for the length of Nero’s life. 

It made your heart ache for Vergil. He never mentioned whether Nero’s mother was dead or alive, and you wondered whether he even knew since he hadn’t known about his own son and had been trapped in Hell for so long. Nero, himself, had only heard of his mother being a prostitute from the horrid residents of Fortuna. You wanted to broach the subject to Vergil, but you also didn’t want to start another fight between him and Nero if your line of questioning was offensive to the man. You didn’t think your house could withstand any more unplanned renovations. The barnacle currently attached to your back had to get his temper from _somewhere_ , and he wouldn’t stand for _anyone_ trying to hurt you.

You pushed those thoughts from your mind as you elbowed Nero off long enough to make hot cocoa. Chocolate seemed to soothe him more than any other food or drink you had tried, so you had asked Nico to pick up ingredients to make the warm drink from scratch plus a bag of the tiny marshmallows he loved chasing down with his tongue. Once he finished it, he was quite happy to curl up around you and doze right off with a rumbling purr, especially if you were petting his hair.

_______

After five days, he and you were beyond frustrated. You both knew what needed _and wanted_ to be done, but he was reluctant to do much more than heated kisses and heavy petting since he was having a hard time controlling his Devil instincts. Just the smell of you had his eyes changing and his body overheating. The one time you got him to let you to suck him off had his wings flickering in and out of existence with patches of his skin growing scales, and as badly as he wanted to come in your mouth, he wouldn’t let himself do so. 

Another day had passed, and you were doing your best not to be annoyed with him. You _knew_ he was trying to be thoughtful toward you since this was a one-way ticket, but you cared so much for him and wouldn’t trade him for the world. You took his cocoa mug and sat it on the coffee table. You needed him to pay more attention to you than the last drops that he kept chasing with a lengthened tongue. “Nero…” you murmured as you shifted to straddle his lap and cup his face, “What can I do? Do you think I don’t want this?”

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together before groaning quietly. “You don’t deserve to be _chained_ …” He touched his forehead to yours and wrapped his arms around you, holding you so tightly since he _was_ afraid that you would ask him to leave. “I can beat it,” he breathed, terrified of the Devil blood in him scaring you as it had so many others.

You tilted your head to press a kiss to his lips and quietly scolded, “Nero, you’re a dumbass.” He cringed and opened his mouth to refute it, but you didn’t let him as you kissed him again and again until he relaxed into you. “I don’t _want_ …you to beat it,” you gasped into his mouth while digging your fingers into his hair. You knew asking him if he wanted you this way was a completely stupid question since this wouldn’t be happening if he _didn’t_. Nero was doing exactly what Vergil had said _not_ to do.

He groaned as your nails scratched over his scalp and down the back of his neck. “Wh-What _do_ you want?” he managed to ask when you paused for a breath.

You pressed kisses across his face, making sure to drop a few across his red-tinged eyes. “I want you…to stop…pushing me away…” you answered between caresses before sitting back slightly to look directly into those eyes. “Nero…” you paused and bit your lip before taking a deep breath and sighing away your nervousness, “ _I love you_ , okay?” He went completely still apart from drawing in a slow, shaky breath, but you weren’t going to stop now that you were saying it. “I just… _I love you_ and _I want you_ and I want you to _stop hurting yourself_ -”

He interrupted you with an intense kiss, having heard all he needed, and buried a hand in your hair while nearly crushing you against him with how tightly he held you. You melted into his touch, and he groaned with a roll of his hips up into you. The sudden sensation against your core made you whimper as your thighs gave out under the pleasure and settled you flush against him. He sucked in a sharp breath at your movement and _whined_ as your scent filled his nose. He pulled away only long enough to tug his shirt off and throw it in the direction of your laundry room before capturing your mouth with his and wrapping his spectral arms around you for extra stability as he stood. 

Unexpected, strange light burned through your eyelids. You pulled back and blinked rapidly as you stared at the golden color that spread down the arms of the wings and through the middle of his claws like an x-ray of bone. It faded into the whiteish-blue you were used to along the outsides. The gold stretched into the bases and middles of the feathers and blended into the blue at the edges and tips. You looked up at Nero and softly asked, “How sensitive are they?” You reached out to touch them and traced the glow while adding, “You’ve, um…never kept them out long enough-”

The _wild_ _cry_ that escaped through clenched teeth as he pressed his forehead to yours interrupted you, and he gasped, “ _Please touch_ …” while moving toward the bedroom. His outburst had him blushing a little, but he managed to mumble, “I thought you, uh…wouldn’t want to…” as he gently lay you on the bed. He carefully traced a single, sharp claw across your forehead, down your temple, and over your cheek, biting his lip to stifle a moan when you turned your head to kiss it.

His insecurities weren’t his fault, and you’d only had a little over half a year to try to undo two and a half _decades_ of damage. While never taking your eyes off his, you reached up to gently take that claw in your hand and press kisses down one digit to lave attention on the palm. “I love all of you, Nero,” you quietly declared, watching his cheeks and the bridge of his nose flush a soft pink. 

He let out a shaky sigh, body still wracked with shivers from your touch and your words, and leaned onto his elbows to cup your shoulders, blanket you, and bury his face in your neck. He moaned softly when your fingers slid through the feathers. You continued combing them and found the right pressure, causing quiet noises to slip out of his throat as he rutted against your thigh, managing to choke out, “Fff _fuck_ , m’gon’come…!” into your skin. He didn’t _want_ to yet, so he used a trick that he didn’t have a chance to last time.

Nero drew in a slow breath and went completely still against you then let out a low, keening whine, a few moments passing before he gently rolled his hips against your leg while panting into your neck. “Did you just…?” you murmured, carefully pressing your thigh a little firmer into him. You clearly felt the hard length of him as a soft growl rumbled in his throat, and he lifted his hips away from your leg to keep you from driving him any crazier. “…Nero?”

He huffed a laugh and pressed kisses across your collarbone while explaining, “Little somethin’ I picked up…a few years ago… I _feel_ the, uh…orgasm but don’t actually, y’know… _come_ …” He trailed up your neck and jaw to reach your lips. He moaned softly at your lack of hesitation in opening to him, and you answered with your own noise as that long tongue mapped your mouth. A desperate, little groan sounded low in his throat when you sucked on the appendage.

You pursued him into his own mouth, inhaling a gasp through your nose when you nicked your tongue on a sharp tooth. He pressed you firmly into the bed with his hands on your shoulders and chased the drops of blood before freezing, but you buried your hands in his hair when he went to pull away, gripping the strands and preventing him from leaving. Opening your eyes just enough to see, you half-growled against his lips, “Come the fuck back here.” Slit, fiery irises stared back, and you noted the aroused slash of color across his face, so you gave an impish smile and flicked the tiny cut on your tongue against his mouth.

He whimpered as he licked his lips clean, clenching his eyes shut and pressing his forehead to yours. You felt his hair tickle against your face and ran your hands through it as it lengthened, managing to not wince when his talons pricked your shoulders. His voice was barely more than a murmur when he admitted, “I can’t hold back anymore…” He clenched his teeth and sucked in a breath to steel his nerves before adding just as quietly, “I don’t _want_ to hold back,” as his _entire body_ trembled with the effort.

“Then don’t,” you offered easily, rubbing your nose against his to draw his attention, though his snicker was a bonus. “I’ve never asked you to because I trust you.” You smiled as his cheeks, jaw, and neck shaded into the bluish, red-striped skin of his Devil form. With a twist of your head, you licked up one of the streaks from his jaw to his cheekbone.

Nero couldn’t muffle a whimpering _cry_ as the Devil within refused to be stifled any longer by his human mind, whiteish, gold-and-blue energy rolling over him, but he managed to get a handle on it and keep himself mostly in human form. He barely held onto enough control to keep his claws retracted. **_“…You’re too good to me…”_** he breathed, and the otherworldly note in his voice made you shiver as you toppled him over and straddled him. He _writhed_ as you traced your fingers along the whiteish, gold-to-blue lines breaking through his skin. **_“_ Fuck _, what p-part of_ mmm _me isn’t_ ssss _sensitive?”_** he managed to grumble.

You shot a little smile at him that was barely more than a smirk, biting your lip while sliding your hands back up his chest. “Well,” you murmured, “I’ll be glad to help you find out.” The blue in his skin became purplish with his blush, the red streaks on his face darkening, and he rubbed his nose with a soft laugh. “It’ll be fun,” you assured, leaning down to kiss between the spikes breaking through his chin.

He carefully threaded one hand into your hair to tug you up to his mouth, muttering, **_“For you or me?”_** against your lips before slipping his tongue inside. He was so gentle as he pulled your shirt off, the fluttering of his talons over your skin making you shiver. 

You didn’t care to question how his wings passed through your bed but were able to wrap around you as you sat up and unhooked your bra to toss it on the floor with your shirt. His bluish-skinned hands hesitated over your bared skin, and you let out a soft hum with a little smile. “Please touch,” you echoed his earlier words with a quiet, though no less desperate, whisper and traced your fingers up the cracks of energy in his forearms. You breathed out a soft sigh and let your eyes slip closed as his palms ghosted up your sides and over your ribs. 

He slowly slid his hands up and over your breasts, shivering when you moaned quietly as he mapped out their entire shape with his fingertips, then continued up to your clavicle. Careful talons traced over the bone before he cupped your shoulders again and fluttered down your arms. He brought his hands back to your thighs but glided one up your belly to press his palm between your breasts, his eyes riveted on you when you bit your lip and leaned into his touch. Your heartbeat was rapid but _so strong_ , and the Devil within him wanted it so badly.

The desire _burned_ inside him, having only grown hotter and more powerful throughout the months spent with you until it reached this boiling point. He wanted the _essence_ of you, and he recalled what Vergil had said. He opened his mouth a few times to try to give some voice to his Devil instincts, but no words would come.

You reached up and cupped his cheek while pressing your hand over the back of his. You rubbed the pads of your fingers soothingly over the black scales transitioning from his skin, smiling softly when he _shuddered_. Your reinforcement was barely above a murmur, “I trust and love you, Nero.”

He honestly couldn’t decide if your faith in him or your love for him was more of an impact, so he stopped caring about puzzling it out and simply accepted it for what it was. His talons lengthened into razor-sharp claws. He was so careful as he pulled his fingers to meet between the top of the swell of your breasts over your heart, one line coming up from your solar plexus and four down your chest from your collarbone.

You winced slightly at the sting similar to a papercut. It didn’t bother you for long as he leaned up, bracing himself with one hand, and slid his tongue along the cuts from starting point to the end. He left the center for last after healing the five lines. You couldn’t help a tiny, amused smile at the starburst scar left behind, calmly carding your hands through his longer hair until he pulled back. Twin suns stared back at you, and his eyes were so dilated that the pupils were almost round.

He whined softly but didn’t fight when you eased him back down against the bed with your hands on his shoulders, resting his arms above his head both to give you free reign and as a silent plea for more. You traced your fingers along the lines of energy from his shoulders down to the base of his sternum. Glowing, reddish gold eyes gazed at you even as he turned his purplish-flushed face away slightly, clenching his teeth to muffle a breathy moan when you feathered your nails over the patch of scar tissue that the streaks of power outlined. You had wondered what caused the scar the first time you had seen it but pushed those thoughts aside for later. Your mouth began to water as you continued your touch down the cracks along his ribs and sides, his pale skin transitioning into red, chitinous plates. The streaks of power led you back to the whiteish-gold down the center of his abdomen.

Nero was a trembling mess, fisting his hands in the pillowcases and slicing holes into them, but that was the least of your worries. His wings were like a wall against your back, feeling more like a solid force than soft feathers. A whimpering groan escaped his throat as you adjusted to slide your tongue up that line, and you froze when one of his wing claws shifted to cup your upper back and head. **_“Ngh…you’re killin’ me…”_** he forced out, arching slightly to press the sensitive area against your mouth. **_“Please…I want- I gotta_ give _\- I need ya t’_ take _-”_** He clenched his teeth and thumped his head against the pillow in frustration.

You had felt how smooth the whiteish, gold-to-blue streaks of power were, almost like a membrane, but you didn’t have any way to bleed him like he did you. He was a step ahead of you as you drew back to inform him of that problem. The two fingers at your head and neck plus the thumb of his ethereal claw sliced through his skin where you had just been. Gold shone through the crimson with how quickly he healed. You wasted no time licking away and swallowing the precious drops that did escape, gasping softly as _warmth_ spread through you.

“This is _sss_ …somthin _nnn_ g else…” you managed to say, wondering if this was how he had been feeling the entire time he had been fighting his Devil instincts, though you were sure it was much more than just a simmer of desire for him by that point.

He groaned quietly before huffing, **_“Tell me about it,”_** and pulling you up with all four hands. He wouldn’t be able to withstand much more of your teasing, making it very clear as he divested you both of the rest of your clothes with surprising efficiency considering he didn’t tear them. He rolled with you but held himself above you with his spectral arms and nearly begged, **_“I-I need to…to be inside you…please…”_**

You spread your legs a little wider beneath him, reaching up to cup his cheeks and guide his lips to yours. It had been quite a while, so you were expecting the pain of being stretched on his cock but were surprised and couldn’t help a pleasured hum when two fingers slid into your slick folds instead. You moaned when he glided his wet fingers over your clit each time that he pressed them into you. Nero’s thoughtfulness was practically second to none, and this only reinforced your earlier belief that there was no way the Devil within him wasn’t also part of his heart.

A third finger was as far as he could get due to the scent of your arousal driving him crazy, power rolling over him again, and he barely managed to pull his head back in time to keep from scratching your face with his horns. The only part of his body he was able to keep control over were his talons that were still in you. He clenched his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and gave a quiet whimper when you curiously felt the mound of his groin, and you gasped when it softened, parted, and glowed a deep gold. He choked out stilted, panting moans at every touch of your fingers inside it until his erection unsheathed from it.

Nero’s cock was hot and heavy in your palm, but you paid more attention to the rather pretty veins of nearly dark-gold energy streaked through the bluish, black-ribbed flesh. You looked up at him as you stroked it slowly and noted his nervous expression. A small smirk curved your lips before you licked them, quietly assuring, “I want to taste you later,” and enjoying watching a flush spread over his cheeks and nose.

 ** _“Y-Yeah…_** **nnn _not arguin’… But I’ll- nnnh! -go as slow as…as I can…”_** he forced out as you continued to caress him. He pulled his fingers from you and couldn’t resist licking them clean, moaning both at your touch and your flavor. **_“Let_** **mmm _me know if I-_ fuck _-if I hurt you.”_**

“You won’t,” you assured softly as you guided him to your opening and wrapped your legs around his waist, burying your other hand in his hair to move it from his eyes so you could stare directly into them. Your voice was a murmur as you half-begged, “I’m so wet and so hot…and it’s all for you… _Please_ let me feel you…” His chest heaved with the deep, steadying breath he took in, bracing his hands on either side of your shoulders before rolling his hips into you, and you arched up against him as the head slipped inside. He was so gentle and slow as he used shallow thrusts to bury himself in you.

Nero breathed slowly as he pressed his forehead to yours, angling his head to keep from scratching you with his horns. **_“You’re…_ tight _,”_** he groaned, **_“So tiny! An’ I ca-_ Shit _…!”_** He panted softly as your nails scraped down his abdomen, _whimpering_ when you brushed the base of his erection and trailed up the distance between his pelvis and yours. **_“P-Please… Don’t ask m’ta…”_**

You knew he was still holding back for your sake, and you were starting to become more annoyed with it than endeared by it. With your lips pressed together and brow furrowed, you sighed through your nose and reached up to thread your fingers into his hair, taking note of his breathy moan when you brushed the base of his horns. “Nero… I need y- _Aaannh!_ ” you were interrupted by the moan forced from your throat as he rocked his hips forward. You couldn’t help arching into the next movement, crying out sharply and gasping, “N-No! Come back- _Again_ \- _Please!_ ” when he pulled away.

He froze and stared at you for a moment before letting out a low, soft croon and easing back into you, his eyes riveted on you as you _arched_ and _twisted_ with each thick inch of him. He clenched his teeth but couldn’t muffle the whine when your legs tightened to pull him deeper until his pelvis met yours. His arms shook from the pleasure blazing through him as he barely managed to hold back from coming at the feeling of your walls fluttering around him. He lowered himself to blanket you before his arms could give out while rasping, **_“…Y'feel- So soft, so_ warm _… C-Can’t…get enough…”_**

You were lucky you could hear his words through the pounding of your own heart in your ears from the surprise orgasm, the pleasant ache from the stretch of your body around him only making you crave more. A slow, deep breath calmed the desire so you could simply _feel_ him. You wrapped your arms around him, keeping him close with one hand while gently scraping the nails of the other through the glowing swirls of power on his back and between his wings. 

Nero shivered in your hold, bowing his back into your touch and burying his face in your neck. You watched the ethereal appendages tremble, moving your hand to stroke over them as well, and he _sobbed_ into your skin from the sheer _relief_ and _comfort_ he felt from your acceptance. You slid your hand up into his hair, being careful of the plates on his shoulder. He lifted his head to gaze at you, and you gasped quietly at the golden tears gathered in his fiery eyes before smiling softly and whispering, “Let it all go, lovely… I’m here.”

The powerful liquid trailed down his face and dripped along your skin. Little, white sparks flared from the drops, and you sucked in a breath at the feeling building up within you as each one soaked into your flesh. **_“Are-”_** he paused to sniffle, **_“-you okay?”_** You licked your lips while gently tugging him toward you with the hand in his hair, moaning into his mouth at the taste of his tears. **_“I’ll take that…as a yes…”_** he mumbled, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward to start a slow pace.

The rib-like ridges along the length of his cock had you _writhing_ as he reached you so deep that you felt like he should’ve been touching your sternum. You were going to be beyond sore tomorrow, and you loved every minute of it as you gripped desperately at his back, begging for more with every rock of your hips into his. You unraveled beneath him almost _gently_ with a long, sighing moan.

That growly purr rumbled through Nero’s chest, and he held himself up with his spectral claws to slide a flesh hand down to where you were joined and shivered at the feeling. He trailed his talons through your come, making sure to tease your clit on the way just to hear you groan. You watched as he licked his fingers clean, arching and choking out a sharp cry when he thrusted into you with a little more force than before.

 ** _“Ohhh…”_** he moaned softly with a little smirk then murmured, **_“I’m not done with you yet,”_** and reached back down to rub against the swollen nub with the pad of his thumb. His touch brought you just to the edge over and over as he slid into you again and again at the perfect angle, the hypersensitivity and frustration causing your eyes to burn with desperate tears. He quietly called your name while trailing his free hand down your face, **_“I want to taste your tears… Please…”_**

You whined and arched against him, gasping out, “N’ro, p- _please_ … Lemme come, _please_ …! M’s’close!”

Nero lowered his head to tenderly kiss your lips, refusing to let his Devil instincts drive him to actually harming you, though the movement of his hand and hips were a stark contrast to the gentleness. He _catapulted_ you over the edge along with himself, continuing to thrust into you through his orgasm and prolonging your own. When you came back to yourself and could feel your face again, you found his tongue licking your wet cheeks and jaw at a soothing, slow pace, his lips brushing over your eyelids on each pass.

He hesitated before pulling out of you, clearly not wanting to separate from you yet, and you whimpered with oversensitivity when he feathered his fingertips up through the mess you both had made at your core. You thumped the small of his back with your heel to show your displeasure. He snickered quietly and nudged your chin with his forehead before muttering, **_“Calm down… Not done yet,”_** and you opened your mouth to give him an earful but found his messy digits slipping inside.

Warmth _flooded_ your body, making you writhe and clench your teeth around his fingers. Had Nero been human, you weren’t so sure he’d still _have_ them from the force you were biting down with as your heartbeat stuttered. Your mind was going blank as you gasped for air after he removed his fingers. Nero groaned and blinked rapidly before slumping over you, and all you could do was hold onto him as your vision greyed out and you slipped into unconsciousness.

_______

You woke slowly, having no clue what actual time it was other than the morning. You were pleasantly warm, a satisfying relaxation was pulsing throughout your entire body, and you could feel Nero’s arms around you with his chest against your back. You wriggled just a little closer to him and folded your hands over his, fully happy to go back to sleep.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Nero mumbled against your shoulder, smiling when you hummed and grumbled incoherently. He kissed your neck before leaning away to roll you onto your back. It was second nature to brush your fingers through his hair, especially when he was cuddled into you with his head on your chest. “You okay?” he whispered while rubbing his cheek against the swell of your breast.

You snickered at his stubble scratching your skin, wrapping your other arm around him and nuzzling his hair. “I’m okay. I feel _great_ actually,” you answered just as quietly. You wanted nothing more than to be as close to him as you possibly could, shifting just a little so you could curl around him and tangle your legs with his. Your brain dragged itself out of the fog of sleep for a few moments. “Is this how you always feel?” you wondered even as you gave a small grin at him doing the same as you, working in tandem to become a lump of limbs on the bed.

Nero huffed a soft, embarrassed laugh, hiding his flushed face in your chest. “Wanting to be in constant physical contact with you? Yeah… It’s more, uh…just _more_ than it was before,” he answered as he raised the arm you weren’t lying on to bury a hand in your hair. He shifted the other to grip your hip, holding you as tightly as he could without hurting you.

A small cacophony of noise from both your stomachs interrupted the moment, making both him and you freeze before you started giggling. “C’mon,” you murmured into his soft hair, “take a shower with me, then we’ll work on breakfast.”

He looked up at you with a little smirk. “Mind if we have dessert first?”

You didn’t care how cheesy it sounded when you replied, “You’re a sweet dish I don’t ever have to worry about ruining my meal,” because it made him blush to the tips of his ears with the cutest, little grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
